1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working machine, such as a hydraulic excavator, equipped with an operator's scat and a console box disposed at the side thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a working machine such as a hydraulic excavator, there has been known one type equipped with an operator's seat, and console boxes provided on right and left sides of the operator's seat respectively, each console box including an operation lever. In many cases, the console box which is one of the right and left console boxes and located on the side of an entrance way for the operator's seat is configured to be able to be upturned rearward so as not to be an obstacle to an operator getting in or out of the working machine, for example, as disclosed in JP 2012-92611 A (Patent Literature 1). As the console box is so close to an operator who manipulates the operation levers as to be highly visible, not only strength but also the aesthetic quality of appearance is extremely important factor for the console box.
In this connection, JP 11-181835 A (Patent Literature 2) discloses an invention relating to a control box designed to improve aesthetic quality of appearance thereof. The control box comprises a box cover including: a control-box body having a pair of right and left box halves; and a console box attached to an upper portion of the control box body. In the box cover, the right and left box halves are integrally coupled to each other by a threaded rod for assembly to thus form the control box body, to which the console box is fastened by a screw. The box cover described in the Parent Literature 2, thus, has many components and requires a lot of process times for assembling it. Moreover, the box cover, which leaves a fastened region exposed outward, is still improvable in aesthetic quality of appearance.
Meanwhile, under development is a so-called “fitting-type box cover, which is divided into two right and left cover halves capable of abutment on each other to be intercoupled. This intercoupling is achieved by providing a pair of groups of fitting portions inside each of the cover halves at several positions and fitting the fitting portions in one group with the fitting portions in the other group, respectively, so as to prevent fastened portions from exposure.
According to the fitting-type box cover, a first one of the cover halves, whose inside is opened before the mutual coupling of the cover halves, can be fastened to a bracket or the like housed in the console box, thus allowed to be securely fixed while allowing the fastening portion to be concealed inside the console box so as to prevent it from exposure; however, the other cover half, namely, a second cover half, is not fixed except by the attachment through several fitting portions to the first cover half previously fixed in the above manner, thus having a risk of being wobbled by a strong force exerted thereon. The wobble may be suppressed by increase in the number of the fitting portions, which increase, however, involves difficulty in molding of the cover halves and increase in component cost and molding cost. Moreover, the increase in the number involves an increase in force required for fitting, causing difficulty also in an assembling work.